Devastatingly
by Clue-Sama
Summary: A bunch of one/twoshots with random characters. A more intricate summary inside, but I'll tell you- it is mostly yaoi/slash.
1. Summary

_**Devastatingly...**_- A Mixed Series Of Fanfictions.

**Author's Notes: **I realize that this is probably an odd venture of mine, but this is like something I would do in a spiral notebook and I thought, "Well, why not put it on Fanfiction?"

And since I like aesthetic titles, all you have to do to understand the chappie titles, take the word _Devastaingly_ and put it with the chappie title to get the actual title of that one/twoshot.

Basically it is a bunch of oneshots or twoshots or something short like that using different subjects. It'll probably have anime/manga, movies, or books. The individual stories (shown up on the site as chapters) will have what anime/manga etc. it is from. If this is confusing, you'll see with the first one what I mean. And the overall length of the series is unknown. It will continue forever, I supppose, with more chappies being added when I type up one that would fit in.

Ah... I suppose I should tell you... I mostly right yaoi (I won't do yuri, I'm sorry). Ninety-nine point nine of this will be yaoi, be it fluff or smut, so that it something to consider in your reading and requests. I will write heterosexual (but I've never done a sex scene with that)- I love romance in general, but I adore yaoi. :D

This particular "chapter" that you are reading now is only an explaination, by the way, so if you won't be making a request, you don't think (or just don't care), you don't have to read the last few paragraphs. ; I hope you will though- there is info there you might want to see.

Reviews are much welcome and hoped for, but please no flames. If you don't like it, I will not apologize, but don't leave your anger for me to read as if that will make me stop writing. Constructive criticism is fine though. :3

Anyway, back to the directions... You will probably have to go to the new chappie to figure out what piece of work I will be borrowing characters from because it will be mentioned right after the title banner along with individual disclaimers and warnings.

If you were wondering- I do have other one/twoshots, but depending on the length, the feel of the story and how many reviews I get for this one... what the weather is that day and how I'm feeling... I might just post them in their appropriate catagory by themselves along with others in this one. Of course, this "story" is a good place to do cross-overs, so you might wanna stick with this one, too.

Oh and, if you have a particular thing you want me to write, such as a pairing or anime/manga, movie, book etc. you can send me a PM or leave a request in a review and I'll PM you telling if I accept or decline (declines probably will only result if I am not familiar or not fond with the work you are asking of me), but don't get impatient: I don't have home internet and must persuade my mother- who does not like to drive alot- to drive me to the library or whatever.

About the graphicness of the requests... No wierd shit like peeing on people or whatever. I will do a bit of bondage and masochism. I already have a story with a little of that in it (_Misery Loves Company_, if you are interested). I will let you know if your request is too wierd for me, but that also will probably be rare. I'm a pervert, you know. ;3

That's about all I can think of to say so that any A/N's in the actual story won't be too long.

Please, continue on to the stories; read, review and enjoy! :3


	2. Perfect

_**Devastatingly...**_- A Mixed Series Of Fanfictions.

**Story:** _Godchild_ by Kaori Yuki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anyone legally affiliated with _Godchild_ as made by Kaori Yuki.

**Warnings/Genre: **Fluffy yaoi. :3

Enjoy!

--

_**...Perfect**_

He was perfect. Was there really another word to discribe him? Riffiel Raffit didn't think so.

_Perfect _was simple, yet elegant just as the boy it described. Cain Hargreaves wasn't too flashy in terms of his clothing, but when he spoke- he did not stutter or mumble or yell unless it was a matter Cain was not comfortable with. Riff had only seen Cain act like that with a few matters and even then, either the person was quickly disposed of or it was Riff himself.

_Maybe mysterious and cunning, but definitely perfect in his own way_, he decided as he stood at the edge of his master's bathtub with a soft white cotton towel draped over his forearm. The manservant quite looked the part of "butler" at the moment, standing silent and tall with the towel held at his middle as it was, while Cain idly lounged in the scented bath water. But Cain never really treated Riff like a servant (as most other higher-placed nobles treated theirs) and more like a friend aside from the occasional ordering rather than asking, but then again, Riff never minded and always did what he was told.

And when Cain tilted his head to look at Riff sideways and said quietly, "Riff, will you wash my hair?" the valet indeed did comply without so much as a hesitating blink.

"Of course, my Lord," he nodded curtly, laying the towel on the sink behind him and stepping closer to the claw-toed tub.

Riff did not try to convey his increased affection for his master anymore than when he allowed Cain to snuggle up to him in a rather "it's mine" fashion. For one, that wasn't a good idea considering he is the head _servant _around the mansion. For two... well, Riff did not think Cain would take kindly to Riff being in love with him. Cain had plenty of pretty women throwing themselves at him and how taxing would it be to have his valet drooling over him as well?

Riff almost sighed at the hopelessness of the situation, but didn't. Cain would have noticed and said something. So instead he quietly got to his knees, using that leg tone he'd earned chasing his reckless employer around, and slipped off his dark blue suit jacket. Moving that to the side and pushing up his shirt sleeves, he dipped his hands into the warm water, getting them wet and trying not to sneak a feel of Cain's pale waist under there...

...

Cain dropped his eyes to look at his fingers under the distortion of the bath water Riff had run for him. The water rippled as Riff dunk his own hands to prepare for washing Cain's dark brown hair and the young earl wondered, _Just what am I to Riff?_

The two had promised to die together, in essence, but still the valet called him "Lord" and "sir". It made him feel a little lonely. The man has told- no, assured, Cain many times that he will always have him by his side, but after that...

"What scent shall I use, Lord Cain?" Riff asked, sounding eager to help his master.

Cain wiped the frown away and glanced at Riff's handsome face before saying after a moment of trying to mentally tell him with his cat-like eyes that "I love you..." but in reality he said aloud, "The gardenia, please."

With a slight nod, Riff reached over to a small cabinet and pulled out the requested fragrance. But when his hands returned, a white blob of shampoo in his palm, Cain was gazing down into the water again (unbeknownst to poor Riff) in disappointment. Simply _looking_ at the butler would not work- Cain and Riff were never awkward with looking at each other in the eye. For usually it was for a silent signal for a cue or sometimes reassurance in their plan. Occassionally, even just to let the other know he was really listening when he spoke.

What could he say to make Riff understand how he felt? Of course he wanted Riff to be his friend, at least, if not something more. He was being selfish, he knew. Riff already sacrificed so much for him and suffered ever further, all for him, but all this "Lord" and master and slave trash between them! It infuriated the nobleman: he outwitted many in his trials but he could not confess his own feelings to his closest comrade? It was ridiculous...

Suddenly, he felt fingers slip up the backside of his scalp, from the base of his neck, and begin massaging gingerly. Immediately, Cain's eyelids slid closed and he purred, leaning back against the edge of the cool porcelain tub. His slim shoulders untensed and he relaxed, letting Riff do the work as he usually did. This was not a foreign realm for Riff and his master. Riff often washed Cain's hair and body (except for the private areas, of course) and since Riff was trained in several areas of a butler's trade, including bodyguarding, he knew how to massage quite well.

Which was perfect- Cain was actually often stressed.

The young earl's chilly and smug front was just that: a front. Of course Cain was not really so very icy with people he liked, but everyone else was truly venomous (no pun intended) and Cain could not let them see his vulnerable heart inside that barely matured in some areas from when he was a crying little boy in the brush. The one that was always so surprised when a younger Riff stepped into whatever new "secret" place the tiny Cain would seek out...

Riff really was precious to him and now Cain felt it was crucial to let him know, whether he felt the same or not.

...

Having washed the boy countless times, lathering up his hair and massaging his scalp, back, legs- whatever, this was nothing pressingly arousing to Riff. It was a little bit tempting, he admitted mentally, having his hands on the bare, warm skin at those times, but both Riff and Cain would feel the spark in the air when it became something more than just touching.

This spark flickered through the air now. Cain had ignited it and he knew Riff felt it by the way the man twitched away from his hair and casually placed his soapy hands on Cain's shoulders as if that's all he was doing.

"R... Riff..." Cain stuttered softly, not turning around.

The valet stopped massaging his shoulders, having finished the hair when he felt an unfamiliar but definable electricity of Venus in the air.

_It couldn't be_, hehad thought, and then, _Wait..._ _Cain stuttered?_

"My Lord?" Riff asked softly, more anxious about the charming spark he'd felt than he would have liked. He definitely wasn't upset, but this was too good to be true, is all.

"Would it be all right..." the brunette started, mumbling at the water most uncharacteristically. He never acted so damn..._ coy_ with Riff. But he continued in his mumbles: "Would it be all right if we kissed... Riff?"

The question was barely audible and the mind-blowing fact that Cain Hargreaves mumbled (not actually saying a sarcastic remark under his breath, but mumbling) just managed to get smothered by the question itself.

Sometimes, Cain would touch Riff's face when speaking to him of something important or about Riff himself, but to feel his lips on Cain's...! The pale-haired man let his hands slip free of Cain's shoulders and he brought them up instead to cup the boy's delicate jaw from behind.

Cain started at the sudden caress and his stomach knotted up in apprehension, a feeling he had not experienced in years.

"Is this an order?" Riff asked seriously, his thumb playing over a soft cheek gently. He felt Cain's body slump sadly and the boy shook his head "no" slowly, most likely fearing that Riff would not do it, but Cain couldn't say that this was an order. The younger wanted Riff to honestly fancy him.

But it was then that he felt Riff carefully, but forcefully pulling Cain's head into tilting back. The brunette allowed him and instead of looking at the ceiling, he found himself staring into a pair of cool blue eyes, upside down. Riff was leaning over Cain while the young earl's head rested on the edge of the tub.

Suddenly, looking into Riff's eyes became embarassing for Cain and he felt the embarassment seep over his cheeks warmly. Riff only smiled gently and said in an according tone, "Good. I did not want you to think I was only doing this because you told me to."

Cain's gold-green eyes widened as Riff angled his head to the side and pressed his lips to Cain's firmly. At first, Cain only sat there, a few strands of Riff's pale blue hair tickling his nose, but eventually he managed to get his brain to tell his arms to loop around his valet's neck and back. Cain definitely knew how to kiss and do other things like that, but kissing his dear Riff sent him for a rather dizzying loop.

When Riff pulled back a little, Cain not letting go for suspicions of floating away suddenly, he had that flirtatious spark in his eye that was in the air a moment ago. However, it was more... wolfish.

Cain, later on, broke that expectation of Riff's of being so perfect that he did not yell. If fact, Riff was the very man who coaxed more than one kind yell (among other interesting noises) from his _perfect _master that night...

--

**Author's Notes:** I have a feeling that I've seen Riff washing Cain's hair somewhere... but I don't think it was in the manga even though there _was _a bath scene... Hm. Perhaps another fanficiton or story I typed up at some point. has a bad memory

Ah, and notice that in the third part Cain stuttered and mumbled and then was mentioned yelling later. If you recall, Riff had said that Cain never did these things regularly in the order Cain did them, as well.


	3. Naive

_**Devastatingly...**_- A Mixed Series Of Fanfictions.

**Story: **_Artemis Fowl_ Series by Eoin Colfer, the master. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything legally affiliated with _Artemis Fowl_ as made by Eoin Colfer.

**Warnings/Genre: **Fluffy yaoi. XD Spoiler if you have not read the latest_ AF_ book,_ The Time Paradox_.

**Author's Notes:** I know that "...Perfect" was also a valetxmaster, but _AF_ is so cuuuuute! X3 Soon, I plan on doing a full _AF_ fanficcy. 3 And I didn't feel like doing a DomovoixArty lemon, so you get more fluff. No worries, though, I will put more edgy stuff in eventually.

By the way... I know there is a graphic novel out for _AF_, but when I saw it... I was highly put off by Butler and Arty's appearances (being a manga/bishie lover), so I just un-buff Butler down a little so that he isn't a meathead like everyone seems to be saying in the books. (Sorry, EC. I know it's not in my place to do that...)

Oh and Arty is about 14, if you didn't know, which is another reason I won't do lemon in this particular chappie for this one isn't too AU.

Enjoy!

--

_**...Naive**_

It was rare that Artemis was not doing something at the moment. Usually the boy was inventing something to make his (now rare) wheelings and dealings easier or taking care of his twin brothers, Beckett and Myles. His parents were out for a private little dinner at some fancy Italian resturaunt as they liked to do. Actually, they had invited their son to tag along, but he could see that they were feeling sappy, so he had offered to babysit instead of leaving Butler in charge.

So having just entertained the twins for a whole hour and a half and then finally feeding them, giving them a bath and wrestling (figuratively- Artemis Fowl the Second does not _wrestle_) them into their beds, he was too tired to do much else than sit at the small table in the kitchen and watch Butler prepare a light salad for his young charge.

The Irish boy laid his head on the table wearily, his jet-black hair no longer smoothed back and hanging over his forehead in a picture of exhaustion and he mumbled, "Why are children so hyper...?"

Domovoi Butler chuckled and sliced up a strawberry to put into Artemis' salad the way he enjoyed them, saying, "Well, they _are_ children, Artemis. You used to be like that... until you could walk more than two feet without falling."

"I learned to walk very quickly, Butler, you know," Artemis grumbled.

"I know... In other words, you weren't too much of a handful when younger in the hyper department," Butler teased, good-naturedly, before turning around to slide the plate with the salad on it to his friend. "More in the 'stop trying to hack into The Pentagon's computers' department."

Artemis managed a slight laugh as well before picking up a fork and spearing a slice of strawberry, sitting up.

"Yes, yes. I remember that..."

Butler returned to the counters to clean them while Artemis ate. After a few seconds, Artemis commented again, "Butler, do you think I would be a good father?"

The bodyguard was shocked. And that did not happen often. He turned around to see Artemis leaning on his elbow and nibbling on the end of his fork in thought.

"Um... I suppose so. Maybe not a father like your father raised you, but more like he is raising the twins. Now that you have more values, you could be an excellent father. The kid would be a prodigy, I bet."

Artemis glanced up with a smirk.

"Imagine what we could accomplish, my child and I..."

"Artemis..." Butler said warningly.

"I'm only kidding, old friend," Artemis assured, taking a forkful of lettuce in his mouth.

"Artemis is kidding? What is going on?" Butler said shaking his head. And then he asked, "Actually, what _is_ going on? What has got you asking about kids? Did you come across another girl?"

The black-haired Fowl's cheeks tinted a little and he touched his lips slightly before saying, "Not exactly..."

His bodyguard pulled out a chair at the table and pressed as he took a seat next to Artemis, "You are touching your lips, Artemis... Did someone...?"

For some reason, the Eurasian felt an odd feeling of _something_ in his gut at the thought of Artemis kissing someone. But the way Artemis' lips pursed and his brows knitted told Butler that someone had indeed kissed his principle.

"Holly."

"What?"

"Holly kissed me when we went back in time to get the lemur to cure mother," Artemis admitted lowly, his face coloring a little more.

Butler smiled a little and said, "Oh, really?"

"But it was only because she was younger and... you know how female horomones are..." he insisted, looking up at Butler with his one blue eye and one hazel eye.

"I do," Butler nodded, trying not to laugh at how shaken up Artemis seemed about his kiss from the elf. "So what's the matter? A girl kissed you."

Artemis moodily looked back down to his half-eaten salad and pouted, "I don't know... I feel... like I can't stop thinking about girls and kissing now..."

Butler had never seen Artemis act like this over something so... normal. Not to say Artemis wasn't normal (Butler would never call Artemis abnormal), but usually when he was worried, it was over the fate of Haven, the fairy world, or something like that. It certainly wasn't over... girls.

"I already told you, you are going through puberty... It's perfectly normal," Butler consoled, smiling to encourage the boy to stop fretting so much.

Artemis looked over to Butler and ran his eyes over his bodyguard's face before saying, "I know that. It's no so much as the attraction problems... than it is the kissing issue."

"What do you mean?"

"..."

Suddenly, Artemis shifted uncomfortably in his seat and his hands fell to his lap to secretly wring themselves around each other. This was such an embarassing conversation.

"Are you saying that you are so worked up because you don't know how to kiss?" Butler offered so Artemis wouldn't have to say it aloud.

He nodded, but quickly said, leaning towards Butler in earnest, "But it's not like I can just read it and understand how to do it like everything else! Kissing is something one must practice. And I cannot just... _kiss_ people." The Irish genius was blushing still and he looked down to the table after that outburst. He continued quieter, "But it is fine. I won't be courting anyone anytime soon."

"Artemis..." Butler cooed, comfortingly. "Don't act like that. Remember Minerva? She liked you."

"She is older than me now..." he pouted. When he was in Limbo fighting for, yet against, the demons he had actually missed out on three years on Earth.

"...If you want... _I_ could teach you," Butler said lowly, but dead seriously. As he continued, Artemis' mismatched eyes bugged in surprise and his mouth moved wordlessly at the offer. "It's not as if you are unattractive, Artemis, so girls shouldn't turn away from the sight of you. Your social skills... well we can work on that later."

"Butler...! I can't _kiss_ you! You are a man, as am I!" Artemis protested, but actually, he wasn't all that disgusted at the thought. He did indeed love Butler, but as a friend. Friends didn't generally kiss each other... Right?

"It is only practicing, Artemis, calm down," Butler told him as he moved his chair closer.

"But..." Artemis peeped, feeling more and more like the fourteen year old every second of this awkward event. Maybe it would not be so bad as all that. Butler had always done things with Artemis that other people might find embarassing. He had assisted the youth in bathing and getting dressed until he was eight, but that was mostly because even Artemis could get lazy sometimes. And Butler didn't show any other kind of affection than friendship outwardly, so it wasn't like he was doing this because he wanted to.

Then again, Butler was trained not to show his emotions so freely.

With that last thought, Artemis narrowed his eyes at Butler suspiciously, trying to see what he was really thinking. He found nothing but a friend trying to help and swallowed nervously at what he was about to say.

"I want you to do it first. I... don't know how so I will... feel how you do it first," he mumbled, trying to look unruffled by this, and holding Butler's stare determindedly.

"Okay..." he agreed. Actually looking nonchalant. However, Butler was really quite excited to get to kiss Artemis. Madame Ko would have his head if she knew about this. He wasn't even supposed to call Artemis by his first name, let alone wanting (and now about to) kiss him. But he couldn't help it. No amount of training could have prevented him from developing some sense of adoration for the small boy he had watched over since Angeline Fowl had given birth to him.

So many adventures had brought them closer and when being mature beyond his years had taken its toll on the child, Butler could see the little boy under the old soul and it tugged roughly on his heartstrings. Like now- Artemis was worried over girls and kissing and such. Domovoi was in love with Artemis Fowl Jr., but he wasn't disappointed that he might not like him back that way. Besides, it wasn't like the Eurasian was gay- he only felt this way about Artemis.

Lucky for Butler, though, that he could help with this.

So now, he tried not to look eager as he held Artemis' pale, yet pinkened, face in his giant-looking hands and held his now nervous gaze for a moment. When Artemis squeezed his eyes shut and pursed his lips, obviously freaking out, Butler said quietly, "In this circumstance, you will be the girl, obviously..."

Artemis took a moment to squeak, offensed, "What do you mean obviously?"

"I am demonstrating what you must do, remember?"

"Oh..." Artemis murmured. He hadn't opened his eyes the whole exchange and fell silent once more, not wanting to think about what he was about to experience.

"Anyway," Butler continued, absently thumbing Artemis' red cheek as he spoke. "You should make the girl feel comfortable and unafraid of you. If she feels forced you will not gain anything. Gently touching her in some way will make her feel connected emotionally, as well."

Artemis responded with a gulp and a slight nod. Butler's fingers weren't soft like Artemis', but surprisingly, his caresses were really relaxing the younger man. His lips lessened in their tension and his eyes weren't screwed shut so tightly.

"Also, it is a good idea to close your eyes as you lean in considering the possible awkwardness and shyness that comes with young people kissing," he commented, beginning to lean in himself. He didn't close his eyes just yet, though.

Artemis could feel Butler's breath ghost over his lips and he held his own in anticipation and most likely fear. A small whimper passed his lips and his body was slightly limp in his timidity. He felt his bodyguard pause and whisper, "Are you all right?" He didn't want to scare him...

"I am fine..." he grumbled, trying to keep up his air of calm and failing as his voice wavered. Butler took his word though and said, "Very well. But that is another good tip. If she seems scared, it is best to stop... But since you told me to go... You tilt your head so your noses don't bump and..."

He cocked his head a bit and gently pressed his lips to Artemis'. Immediately, his eyes flew open as Butler's closed and he gasped in his throat. He didn't respond at all, but what could he do? His valet was kissing him and he was too shocked to do more than freeze. He wasn't even breathing, for when Butler pulled away, he let out a big breath.

"It's really not that hard..." Butler said after a second or two, with a slight lick of his own lips, tasting Artemis' flavor. Artemis' eyes were locked onto Butler and he stammered (which was rare as well), "Th-that was..."

"Yes?" Butler prodded.

Artemis straightened up and schooled his expression, running his tongue over his lips as well.

"I think I understand... You are right, it is not difficult," he said formally. Although, he basically knew what to do in terms of a kiss, and it was another type of kiss that he was wondering about. He had never really had the courage to look into that after he had seen a couple in a park kissing as such. And now, he didn't have the courage to ask Butler, but maybe he could...

"It is my turn, is it not?"

Butler smiled to show that it was okay and said, "If you want."

Shyly, Artemis reached out to place one hand on Butler's hands that lay in the man's lap and the other on his broad shoulder. He tried to feel some kind of control over this, as Butler was playing the passive role now, but it was kind of hard to imagine Butler as passive. He forged on though, following the instruction of making "her" feel comfortable with contact.

The black-haired boy looked a little angry to cover his butterflies as he leaned in, having to lift his bottom out of the chair to reach Butler's lips. He tilted his head and closed his eyes before he administered a kiss that was a bit firmer than Butler's in his haste. Butler responded more than Artemis had and pressed back. Artemis, suddenly lost his control and felt like he was the girl again.

More so when Butler reached around to pull Artemis closer to stand in between his thighs. The boy squeaked against his lips, but didn't try to escape. Instead he put both hands on the shoulders before him to steady himself. The bodyguard forced himself under control and pulled away before he did something to frighten Artemis.

"That was good..." he started, attempting a tone of non-arousal. But Artemis' face spoke of what Butler was trying to hide and he breathed, "Domovoi..."

"Artemis?"

The boy leaned onto Domovoi's chest and slid his arms around his neck. The bodyguard was stunned, to say the least, at the... _lust_ in Artemis' eyes. It wasn't as potent as the word itself, but he had never seen Artemis look like this. When he was younger and he had his sights on something expensive that was not his, he got a similar look, but that was greed... This was...

Even when he was excited like this, the Fowl heir didn't seem to have the gall to kiss Butler again, but he did nuzzle into the neck in front of him, purring. Butler's restraint was stretched taut and he grabbed Artemis' shoulders pulling him away.

"Artemis, what are you doing?"

The glaze over his eyes lessened a little and he said, quivering, "I... I want to try something... You said you would teach me," he pointed out, using his power over his valet. Butler only made a face of disapproval for a second before realizing that Artemis was right.

A flare of satisfation shimmered in Artemis' eyes and he carried out a normal kiss fairly quickly before Butler could comprehend what was going on with his young master.

The soft, small lips on his own made Domovoi not want to stop him for a moment, but before he decided that Artemis must be suffering from his horomonal surge with exhaustion and that he must stop him before he went too far, he felt a tongue flick over his bottom lip. It sent a current of icy fire through his veins and he growled in his throat.

The sound made Artemis flinch and pull away, immediately ashamed. What was he doing to Butler? Such barbarism...

"I-I'm sorry, Butler..." he whimpered, putting a hand to his forehead as if he had a headache and tried to leave his valet. He had tried to initiate the so-called "French" kiss! What on Earth was wrong with him?

Artemis supposed, as he backed away from Butler, that this was what a _sex drive _was like. As he read through some encyclopedias when he was smaller, he had come across that particular section, but it did not intrest him so much then. Now it seemed like he should have read a little more about it.

_But... _Artemis thought, running from the kitchen and heading for his room._ Does that mean I desire Domovoi...?_

As the door to Artemis' room slammed shut, echoing through Fowl Manor, Butler was wondering the same thing.

--

**Author's Notes:** Wow, that did not go like I planned... However, that seems like a good start to a seperate fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you thought. ;


End file.
